Apocalypse:Newborn
by dfanfictionguardian1
Summary: Now that they know the secret of the future mutants they will have to fight to save their worl from utter obliteration!
1. Apocalypse:Newborn

Disclaimer- Don't own X-men.  
  
A/N: This is my first little fic, give a chance pleaseeeeeeeeeee.  
  
  
  
X-Kids: First day at Xavier's mansion  
  
  
  
*A place in the United States*  
  
Jean Gray ran as fast as she could. Suddenly she raised her hand and pointed at the dog and threw him across the alley. Then she flew to the roof of a building next to her. She looked down at the dog. But it wasn't there. She started looking all around her. Then a man was floating in the air, and then he said:  
  
"Do you expect me to lose to a kid like you?" Jean was about to start running when she heard a voice.  
  
The voice said: "Winds hear my cry, smash the heavens and touch the sky."  
  
Suddenly a gust of wind blew the man away. Then Jean Grey said:  
  
"Thank you, Storm! That guy had been following me for days. But today he tried to hurt me! Storm, can we go home now?"  
  
*In the mansion's garden*  
  
PI-"Hello Jeanie, how are you doing!"(PI raises her hand and vines grow through the ground to hold a flowerpot)  
  
Jean Grey-"So PI, what are you doing?"  
  
PI-"Nothing, just making this place prettier, like me! (giggle)  
  
*A cry is heard all across the mansion*  
  
"Noooooooooo! Oh my, GOD! THE HORROR!!"  
  
Mina-"Ice-freak! Professor!? Iceboy froze my friggin' room!!!!!!(She looks at the room and nods her head, suddenly a flame roams around the room, melting and evaporating the ice.) I'm sorry Professor! I burned my room!"  
  
(she starts to cry)  
  
Professor-"Mina, you have to learn to control yourself!  
  
Mina-"Oh Professor Xavier! I'm 9 years old! You're supposed to make me! DUH!  
  
Little Jhon-"I'm sorry, she burned my pants yesterday! I thought that I should have fought fire with fire or in this case ICCCCCEEEEA..."  
  
(Suddenly a laser ray shoots through the wall)  
  
Cyclops-"Bring it! Come on! Little girl!"  
  
Kitty-You missed me!!!! HAHAHA"  
  
Cyclops-"Stop passing through the wall! Then I won't miss!"  
  
Professor-"Children, what's wrong?!"  
  
(Kitty and Cyclops talk at the same time)  
  
Professor-"Whatever, you have to work together!"(Then a lot of twins enter the room)  
  
Kitty-"Multiple, watch it!"  
  
Multiple-"Professor, we work together! hahaha"  
  
Professor-"Storm, Beast, Wolverine, What do you think we should do?"  
  
Wolverine-"One word comes to mind, Sahara."  
  
Beast-"Dear friend, I think that Xavier meant to produce peace and quiet! Not to murder them by means of dehydration..."  
  
(Nightcrawler phases in the room)  
  
Nic-Hey Professor, there's a weird guy here looking for you! Professor-"Show him to the guest room! Go Nightcrawler!"  
  
Nic-"How? He broke the wall and entered! And he's destroying the house! To me that's not very friendly!"  
  
(Someone falls on the floor)  
  
Rogue-"Professor I was playing hide and seek! And (sobbing)...I found him and I touched him...I mean he was "it"...then he fell "  
  
(Wanda enters the room)  
  
Wanda-"Hey Professor, I accidentally brought down the east wing!"  
  
Professor-"That's why we call you, Scarlet Witch"  
  
Wanda-"Yeah, I like red"  
  
(Havok enters the room)  
  
Havok-"Hey Professor, the guy that was here left and made lots of damage."  
  
(Dagger and Psylocke enter fighting. Dagger turns her hand into a hammer as Psylocke kicks her hand and gives her a punch in the face)  
  
Dagger-"You broke my nose!"  
  
Psylocke-"Bite me"  
  
Professor-"Dagger, Psylocke both of you are grounded for a week!  
  
(A cat enters the room and turns into Mystique)  
  
Mystique-"Hello, x-losers, I'm here to tell you that apocalypse is back. Stronger than ever! So I hope you didn't train the little brats and you all get killed! But since I get screwed to I sent my team to go with you to..."  
  
(Toad, Earthquake, Gambit, Spike and Flamethrower enter the room)  
  
(As they all start fighting a portals opens and two mutants enter trough it: An adult Wolverine & Jubilee)  
  
Jubilee-"We're from the future and you need our help!"...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Secrets Revealed

*This is written in a new genre* "What do you mean.?" asked the professor doubtingly.  
  
"I mean.that.its hard to explain.um in a few words.Apocalypse escaped our base and entered a portal through time.to help himself evade the day.you defeat him.so he went further back in time.to destroy you.in your most vulnerable time.infancy." Said Wolverine seriously.  
  
"How fascinating.he actually has an extended vocabulary In the future.remarkable." Said Beast awed.  
  
"You see.I ain't dumb. (Unexpectedly) UGH."screamed Wolverine.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Beast.  
  
"He's disappearing.my return in time.to meet.my other me is rather dangerous, since I'm endangering his molecular stability." Said Wolverine.  
  
As millions of atoms split across the room.the concrete body of Wolverine started to disappear.  
  
"Can't I help" said Kitty.  
  
"No.the same thing would happen to you." said Jean.  
  
"How pleasant." said Mystique sarcastically.  
  
"Hahhhaaaha" screamed Earthquake and the rest of her gang.  
  
Jean looked at the gang and suddenly they all flew across the room.unexpectedly hitting a wall.  
  
"Jean!" said Ororo in firm manner.  
  
"No! Logan!" Screamed Jean.  
  
*Unexpectedly he disappeared*  
  
"I ask you to respect our home.if you will work with us.you will obey me! And I demand respect." Said the Professor in a polite voice.  
  
"MMHM!" said Beast as he cleared his throat symbolically. "Shall we continue?"  
  
"Yes.I'm sorry". Said the Professor.  
  
"Poison Ivy, Jean, Kitty, Iceman.and Mina.go and take care of the East Wing and the front door.please.OH.AND the broken wall." Asked the Professor.  
  
"Certainly, Prof!" Said Poison Ivy.  
  
"Great.I'm stuck with ice-geek.over here. " Said Mina.  
  
"OH! Would you save it.AT LEAST for an hour!" screamed Jean.  
  
"What about, Multiple?" Asked Kitty.  
  
"None of your business, now go and do your job!" said Multiple.  
  
"Multiple, for that last remark.you will join her!" Said the Professor.  
  
*As they walked away bickering, utter silence stood majestically in the room*  
  
"Well, Professor, it's still an urgent matter!" Said Jubilee.  
  
"Yes.I know.Beast, Scott, Ororo help these youngsters into the guest rooms." Said the Professor.  
  
"Psylocke, Dagger, Nic and Havok.go to your rooms and prepare yourselves. Since you're the biggest of the X-men, I will require your assistance." Said the Professor. "And you, Mystique, come with me.your boys can find something to do in the yard.the training yard. We have quite a defense system." Said the Professor.  
  
"Sure thing, man" said the gang.  
  
* As the Professor walked away with Mystique.her gang walked outside, waked by the sound of shooting lasers. *  
  
"Mystique, I'm sorry if I sound disrespectful and insensible, but, you're an enemy and a threat to my institute and my authority, I will have to ask you to leave as soon as possible." Said the Professor courteously.  
  
"What is your problem, my life and the world's life is in danger too! I'm gonna stay here wether you like it or not, however, don't think this is a honeymoon for me either! So, Xavier I have to do this!" said Mystique as she walked away.  
  
* In the West Wing *  
  
"This is not fair!" said Mina grudgingly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, dragon-wannabe." Said Ice-boy.  
  
"Save it, you immature jerks." Said Jean.  
  
"Oh my!" said Poison Ivy impatiently.  
  
*She raised her hand and the earth formed walls of stone in the broken walls. Mina raised her hands and fire shot out of her hands and melted the stone. Multiple turned himself into hundreds of Multiples and joined the fallen chunks of wall together. Ice-boy raised his hands and froze the chunks of broken wall together. Jean telekinetically moved the frozen pile into a nearby garbage-disposal. *  
  
"There.you're free to go.until the Prof decides for us what to do." Said Jean.  
  
* Abruptly they walked away*  
  
*As they walked down a long lighted corridor made of sparkling platinum metal, they saw numerous rooms. *  
  
"Here is your room, Jubilee?" Said Ororo.  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you." said Jubilee in a preoccupied manner.  
  
"Is something wrong, dear?" Asked Beast benevolently.  
  
"Everything, you don't understand. You're in danger! Don't you understand we have to fight that thing. Or you all will die." Said Jubilee.  
  
"Hey, kid. Save it." Said the future Logan.  
  
"Don't worry the professor is on it." Said Scott.  
  
"Well, we'll let you get ready" Said Ororo as they all left.  
  
*In their rooms*  
  
"Do you think it's bad?" Asked Dagger.  
  
"I don't know!" Said Havok.  
  
"We should be ready and cautious." Said Psylocke.  
  
"Yes. You're right, my Liebchein." Said Nic.  
  
"Shut up and move, people."Said Havok.  
  
*In Xavier's Room* "Magneto, I know you're there." Said Xavier.  
  
"Yes, I know. I could never hide of an old friend." Said Magneto.  
  
"I know why you're here." Said Xavier.  
  
"Yes, the apocalypse is real, Xavier." Said Magneto.  
  
"I don't know." Said Xavier hesitantly.  
  
"Well, that's because you were never smart." Said Magneto as he chuckled.  
  
"Perhaps." Said Xavier.  
  
"Well, enough chitchat, we must join our forces" Said Magneto.  
  
"Mystique is here" Said Xavier.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Said Magneto.  
  
"They came from another time.the future." Said Xavier.  
  
"Yes, I will look for information." Said Magneto.  
  
"The best thing we should do." Said Xavier.  
  
"So-.Magneto?" Said Xavier. *He turned and exited the room. *  
  
*As he was going through the silent corridor he met his fellow mutants.*  
  
"Xavier" Said Ororo.  
  
"I know." Said Xavier.  
  
"Xavier, we should consider our events quickly." Said Beast.  
  
"Yes, get the X-men. Meet me in the library." Said Xavier as he left. "Yes, Xavier." Said Ororo. *As he ran through the passageways*  
  
"Hey, kids.follow me.if you can" Said Beast as he moved at spectacular speed.  
  
*Suddenly Jean rose from the ground and starts to fly quickly. Psylocke starts to run and use the walls to push herself forward. Nic starts to phase across the corridor. Dagger turned into a giant wheel and started gaining speed across the corridor. Havok used his laser beams to use that as a push running at an alarming rate. Kitty started running through the walls as Poison Ivy went inside the ground. Ice-boy froze the floor and slid across. Scott started running as fast as he could. Multiple ran across the corridor. Rogue put her hand on Cannonball who was flying at startling speed, she immediately exploted and flew at disturbing speed as other mutants also ran.*  
  
*In the library *  
  
"Xavier! Help!" Screamed Mystique.  
  
-------------------------------------------------O-------------------------- ------------------------------ 


End file.
